Hey There, Delilah
by MichelleAndShirley'sPage
Summary: Delilah and Nate loved each other for so long. Now, can a simple talk change everything? Can seven words change everything? Can a kiss change everything? Can three words change everything? Read and find out! SONG WRITTEN BY YOURS TRULY!


**MY FIRST ONESHOT! It's called "Hey There, Delilah", and the main character's name is, you guessed it, Delilah. So, enjoy! R&R! -Shirlz**

* * *

"Oh, hey there, Delilah," said Nate. Delilah turned around and blushed. She closed her locker in the process.

"H-Hi, there, Nate," stuttered Delilah. Nate chuckled.

"So, where are ya headed?" asked Nate.

"Oh, uh, nowhere," said Delilah, fiddling the end of her light blue dress. Nate smiled.

"Can I walk you there?" asked Nate.

"S-Sure," smiled Delilah. Nate gestured her to hold his arm.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"So, this is where you hang out when you're all alone?" asked Delilah. Nate nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to have some free time when I'm not busy with school," said Nate.

"Well, I'm sure that privacy is the best," said Delilah.

Nate nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Erm, Delilah, can I tell you something?" asked Nate.

"What is it?" asked Delilah, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, it's...it's..." Nate trailed off.

"What is it?" giggled Delilah.

"I-...Ever since I looked into you're crystal blue eyes, I fell for you." admitted Nate. Delilah's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" said Delilah. Nate nodded, blushing a bright tomato colour as well.

"Yeah,"

"Well, erm, I like you too, Nate," said Delilah,

Nate's head popped up. "Really?"

Delilah giggled. "Yeah, actually, I'm pretty crazy about'cha."

"That's good,"

"Yea, it is."

"Can I show you something?" asked Nate.

"Sure," said Delilah,

"Hold on, I'll be right back." said Nate, and he got up from the big, white fountain he was sitting on and went to get something.

A few minutes later, he returned with a guitar.

"I wrote this song for you," he said. He began strumming.

_'You, you're the only one in my life  
You, you're the only one in my heart  
You, you're the only one in my soul  
Yeah, you...are the one, who completes  
Who I am  
Who I am..._

_'You're the only one I want  
The only one I need  
I love you, baby  
You're the only one  
Only one for me  
The only one..._

_Ever since I met your eyes  
You take me by surprise  
I never know what's on your mind  
I need you to know  
You're the only one in my life,  
I never want to let you go..._

_'You're the only one I want  
The only one I need  
I love you, baby  
You're the only one  
Only one for me  
The only one..._

_I never want to let you go  
You're the only one I know  
You're the only one I need  
Can't you see that, baby?_

_'You're the only one I want  
The only one I need  
I love you, baby  
You're the only one  
Only one for me  
The only one..._

_The only one...'_

Nate finished the song. He looked at Delilah for any signs of approval. Her eyes were filled with happy tears,

"Oh, Nate.." she whispered. "That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." Nate wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "Everything in that song was true. Delilah, you're the only one who makes me sane. I can't live without you. Will you be my love?"

"Yes," said Delilah, tears finally falling. "Yes! I will!"

"I love you, Delilah,"

"I love you too, Nate,"

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Oh, my God, I'm soo nervous!" exclaimed Delilah. She fiddled with her dress. Her red curls tied up in a bun.

"Calm down," her friend Skylar said. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"I know, I know." muttered Delilah. She took a deep breath.

"Ready?" asked Skylar.

"Y-Yeah,"

The big, mahogany doors opened and Skylar walked down the aisle first, then Delilah. The Wedding March music played on the piano. Everyone looked at the bride. She was so beautiful.

Up on the altar, was a smiling Nate. Delilah smiled back, She finally reached the altar, and the priest began.

**(Okay, you know what? I'm gonna skip what the priest says.)**

Then, seven words changed everything.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Then, a kiss changed everything.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Delilah jumped up and kissed Nate, as he wrapped his arms around her. The crowd errupted in applause. They kissed or a minute. Then, they broke apart.

"Hey, Delilah?" said Nate.

"Yeah?"

Three words said it all.

"I love you."

* * *


End file.
